Disney's Hunger Games
by kjay15
Summary: Some of Disney's actors and actresses are forced to compete in Disney's Hunger Games! With your sponsors, you can decide who lives and who dies. Warning : This story contains violence, gore, death, and also nudity from both genders and straight and gay sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, this is a story about some of the Disney's actors and actresses getting picked for the Disney Hunger Games, it's when they have to try to survive. Each game is held every ten years, and now, it's time for a new game. But there is a twist this time, there are teams. Warning : This story contains violence, gore, death, language, as well as some nudity from both female and male competitors. It is rated M for a reason. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas below :) I don't know how many chapters this story will have as of right now, but it will most likely be in the twenties range. I will list all the competitors of this Disney Hunger Games down below, and then, I will start the story :) Enjoy! **

Teams & Competitors :

Red Team : Debby Ryan (Jessie) & Leo Howard (Kickin' It)

Blue Team : Sierra McCormick (ANT Farm) & Cameron Boyce (Jessie)

Green Team : China Anne McClaine (ANT Farm) & Jason Dolley (Good Luck Charlie)

Yellow Team : Bridget Mendler (Good Luck Charlie) & Karan Brar (Jessie)

Pink Team : Peyton List (Jessie) & Jake Short (ANT Farm)

Purple Team : Olivia Holt (Kickin' It) & Carlon Jeffery (ANT Farm)

Orange Team : Dove Cameron (Liv & Maddie) & Bradley Steven Perry (Good Luck Charlie)

Gray Team : Stephanie Scott (ANT Farm) & Joey Bragg (Liv & Maddie)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It had been a week since the competitors were chosen, all sixteen of them were taken to a training facility in the mountains. The teams had already been chosen, and each competitor were given their own clothes, each having their team color.

Inside the facility, there were different tests that each competitor must complete, if he or she fails, they'll probably be one of the first people to die in the games, but after the games are completed, each fallen competitor will be brought back to life, no matter how they died.

The first test each competitor must complete is racing. Each competitor will have to get in a straight horizontal line, and run to the other line across the room, the slowest person will be mostly likely to die. After all tests are done, all the competitors will be given a rank from 1 to 12, with 1 being the most likely to die, and 12 being the the most likely to live.

Now, it was time for the first test. So each competitor got in a line, ready to run their hearts out. The gun went off, and all sixteen took off running, desperate to be the first person. First to pass the line was Leo, then Dove, then Jason, then Cameron, then Debby, then Bridget, then Peyton, then Olivia, then Jake, then Stephanie, then Bradley, then Joey, then China, then Carlon, then Karan, and then Sierra. They all were neck and neck, only a slow motion video of the face could determine who came before who.

After doing a few more tests, they finally reached the weaponry test, this is where they find which weapon they are skilled with. The first to go up was the red team, females first. So Debby walked up to the mat, and there was a wide variety of weapons to choose from. She grabbed the katana, a Japanese sword. She sliced and stabbed numerous training dummies, showing how powerful she was with a sword. Leo chose the spear, Sierra chose throwing knives, Cameron chose a battle axe, China chose a sickle, Jason chose a pair of nunchucks, Bridget got throwing knives like Sierra, Karan got a sickle like China, Peyton got a bow and arrow, Jake got nunchucks, Olivia got throwing knives, Carlon got a spear, Dove got a battle axe, Bradley got a spear, Stephanie got a sickle, and Joey got nunchucks.

Then they all were sent to their rooms to rest for the next day, because the next day was the chariot rides, where they show off their costumes and try to get people to sponsor them.

_**Author's Note : The sponsors will be you all, in the comments you must write who you wish to sponsor, you can only sponsor one person per chapter, and then you write what you wish to give them, it can range from a water bottle to a medicine kit, but you are not allowed to give things such as weapons. **_

They all went to their rooms to rest, and then in the early morning they will meet their teams designer, and they will see their costumes.

_The Next Morning - _They all met with their designers, who showed them their costumes, each one was different, and all looked amazing. So they all got dressed, and prepared for their chariot rides.

First up was the red team. Both Debby and Leo got in their chariots, and went down the chariot path, the stadiums surrounding the path were full of people, cheering and screaming for them. Their theme was fire, hence why their color was red. Debby was dressed in a pure black dress, the top part was sparkling with fiery gems, and the bottom of the dress was long with beautiful ruffles, spark of fire emerged from the ruffles every time they hit together. She was also wearing fire red, three inch heels, which also sparked flames every time she took a step. Her hair was in a bun, with fiery gems imbedded in her hair, along with a tiara to complete the look. She had jet-black eye shadow, and pure red lip stick. She looked mesmerizing. Leo was wearing a buttoned-up black shirt, with a jet-black vest embedded in fiery gems just like Debby. His pants were jet-black as well, and his shoes were fire red, igniting fire every stop he took. His hair was gelled back, and he didn't have make-up on. He looked powerful.

The second was the blue team. Sierra and Cameron got in their chariots, and took off down the path. Their theme was water, hence why they had the color blue. Sierra was wearing a dark blue dress, outlining her figure and emphasizing her breasts, but in a classy way. She had sapphire gems embedded in the ruffles at the top and bottom of her dress, and her heels were coral pink. She had transparent sleeves dangling down her arms, covered in tiny blue sparkles representing water droplets. She was wearing light pink eye shadow, as well as navy blue lip stick. To complete her look, her hair was in a messy bun, the ends were dyed blue and she had a golden tiara, as well as shell ear rings and a pearl necklace. She looked like the goddess of the sea. Cameron was wearing dark blue, loose leggings, with tiny scales imbedded in the fabric, to make him look like he lived underwater. He had on a golden belt, with sapphires scattered around it, creating a beautiful design. His shoes were Aqua-colored sandals, exposing his toes. He was not wearing a shirt, exposing his wash-board abs and muscles. He golden chained around his arms and neck, as well as a large trident in his left hand. The top of his hair was dyed blue likes Sierra's, and he was wearing a golden crown. He wasn't wearing any make-up. He looked like the god of the sea.

The third team was the green team. China and Jason hopped in their chariots, and rushed down the path. Their theme was nature and plants, since their team color was green. China was wearing a pure white dress, but she had a transparent, green robe on top, it was beautiful. She had vines wrapped around her arms, and was wearing dark green flats. She had glitter all over her hair, as well as a crown made out of vines and leaves. She had green eye shadow, and pink lip stick. She looked like a beautiful fairy. Jason was wearing a dark green robe, with a belt made out of vines and leaves. He was holding an ancient wooden staff, as well as vines on his arms, just like China. His hair was spiked up, and had small leaves mixed in his hair. He wasn't wearing any shoes or make-up. He looked amazing.

Next was the yellow team. Bridget and Karan hopped on their chariots, and galloped down the path. Their theme was sunshine, hence why their team color was yellow. Bridget was wearing a pure gold, skimpy dress. It had golden tassels dangling from the end of her skirt, she had on yellow leggings and bright orange boots. She had a large tiara with sun gems embedded in it. Her make-up was made to look like a sunrise, with yellow eye shows, and bright orange lip stick. She looked like the beautiful morning sun. Karan was wearing a loose, sleeveless yellow shirt, with a belt made of pure gold, and his pants were loose, white leggings. He was wearing bright orange sandals, and he had numerous golden bracelets going up and down his arms. His hair was gelled back, and had golden horns embedded in his hair. He did wear any make-up. He looked like the god of the sun.

Now, it was pink teams turn. Peyton and Jake got into their chariots, and shot down the path. Their theme was love, hence why their team color was pink. Peyton was wearing a long, hot pink dress, with a magenta-colored belt, and her silver belt buckles was shaped as a heart. She was wearing sky blue heels, and had long, pink nails. Her earrings were in Diamond hearts, and she had bright pink eye shadow, and magenta lips stick. Her hair was down, full of curls, as well as glitter. She was also wearing a Diamond tiara. She looked gorgeous. Jake was wearing a hot pink vest, with nothing underneath. He had on loose, white leggings with pink stripes, and tiny magenta hearts imbedded in the fabric. His shoes were sky blue like Peyton's shoes. His hair was spiked up in the front, with glitter mixed in, and he was wearing a Diamond crown. He looked authoritatively strong.

Next was the purple team. Olivia and Carlon jumped in their chariot, and took off down the path. Their theme was darkness, hence why their color was purple. Olivia was wearing a dark purple dress, with shoulder pads in the shape of horns. She had chains wrapped around her waist, and was wearing black biker boots. She was also wearing black leather gloves, with purple spikes embedded in it. She was wearing purple eye shadow, and black lipstick. Her hair was down, and she had purple and black highlights. She looked stunningly evil. Carlon was wearing a dark purple, leather jacket, with a black buttoned-up shirt underneath. He wore black leather pants, with purple skulls embedded in the design. He wore biker boots just like Olivia. His hair had purple streaks in it. He didn't wear any make-up. He looked wonderfully scary.

The orange team was next. Dove and Bradley got in their chariots, and raced down the path. Their theme was crops and soil, hence why their color was orange. Dove was wearing a white, cotton dress, extending down to her feet. On top, she wore numerous orange scarves, each one with a different shade. She was wearing a brown flats, and she had small coils wrapped around her arms. She was wearing loop earrings and her hair was in messy bun, mixed with broken branches and orange sparkles. Her eye shad ow was bright orange, and she had brown lipstick. She looked very tough and independent. Bradley was wearing a white robe, with orange markings on the sides, along with scarves wrapped around his neck and arms. He was also wearing brown sandals. His hair was spiked up, and had numerous branches and debris mixed in. He didn't have any make-up. He looked very rugged.

Finally, it was the gray teams turn. Stephanie and Joey hopped in their chariots and rode down the path. Their theme was industry and steel, hence why their team color was gray. Stephanie was wearing a shiny, silver dress with long white sleeves. Her legs were wrapped in metal coils going all the way down to her gray boots. Her hair was down, and had glitter mixed in, along with a pure metal tiara sparkling against the bright sky. Her eye shadow was gray, and she had silver lip stick. She looked like she was from the future. Joey was wearing a silver one-piece suit, with zippers all over the fabric. He was wearing boots just like Stephanie, and his hair was gelled back, and having a metal crown embedded with jewels. He wasn't wearing any make-up. He looked like a bionic masterpiece.

That was it, the crowd was cheering as they all passed, loving each and every one of them. They just had to wait till tonight, that's when they announce their official scores, 1 being the lowest, and 12 being the highest.

After they finished their rides, each changed back into normal clothes, and went back to their rooms, each waiting for their final scoring. After waiting patiently for about ten minutes, the show came on, each competitor biting their nails hoping they got a good score. Then they gave the list.

Debby Ryan - 10/12 - She has a high chance of winning.

Leo Howard - 11/12 - He has a very high chance of winning.

Sierra McCormick - 7/12 - She has a decent chance of winning.

Cameron Boyce - 9/12 - He has a good chance of winning.

China Anne McClaine - 8/12 - She has a good chance of winning.

Jason Dolley - 9/12 - He has a good chance of winning.

Bridget Mendler - 8/12 - She has a good chance of winning.

Karan Brar - 6/12 - He has a chance of winning.

Peyton List - 8/12 - She has a good chance of winning.

Jake Short - 7/12 - He has a decent chance of winning.

Olivia Holt - 10/12 - She has a high chance of winning.

Carlon Jeffery - 5/12 - He has a poor chance of winning.

Dove Cameron - 9/12 - She has a good chance of winning.

Bradley Steven Perry - 8/12 - He has a good chance of winning.

Stephanie Scott - 8/12 - She has a good chance of winning.

Joey Bragg - 4/12 - He has a bad chance of winning.

The ones who got high scores cheered, while the ones with low ones sighed. They hoped that someone would sponsor them, so at least they have a chance to survive.

**Alright guys and gals, remember to say who you sponsor in the reviews, and say what you want to give them, it can range from a water bottle to a medicine kit, it's up to you who survives. I need at least five comments to make the next part. Next chapter, the games will begin, and I hope you liked it and please come back for more :) Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so it seems at though most of you like this story, and since I have gotten over five comments, it's time for Chapter 2! This is will be the official beginning of the Disney Hunger Games. Remember, you all are the sponsors, so you can choose the same competitor (If they survive) to sponsor, or you can pick another. It can range from a water bottle to a medicine kit, you decide but remember NO WEAPONS, I had a review that said a weapon and water, I'll still give them water, but I can't give them the weapon, sorry. Also, if you leave a comment saying who you want to sponsor, but in the next chapter they get killed, I will give it to their teammate (If they are still alive) So without further ado, I present Chapter 2! Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

It was the day of the games, each competitor waiting in their pods to rise to the cornucopia. They all had their weapons, and during the games their sponsors would send them their gifts. They had said goodbye to their family and friends hours before, and now were ready.

Their pods rised, allowing all of them to see each other. Each was standing next to their teammate. All of them observing the terrain around them, there was a dense forest in the East, a desert in the West, an ocean to the South, and mountains to the North, and a small grassland in the center, which is where they were.

The countdown began at sixty, and slowly dwindled down. Once it finally got to ten, everybody raised their weapons, ready to fight for their lives. There was definitely going to be a bloodbath in a moment.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

And the horn went off, signaling the competitors to begin. Some competitors ran away, while others stayed and fought. Leo threw his spear at the crowd of people, it impaled Jason through his chest, sticking out of his back, blood spurting everywhere.

"Jason!" China screamed, mourning the loss of her teammate.

Debby ran after the orange team, consisting of Dove and Bradley. She swung her katana, Bradley screamed "No!" as he threw himself in front of Dove. Debby stabbed him in his stomach, piercing through his back in a bloody mess. Dove screamed and ran from the scene, leaving the barely alive Bradley to die in seconds.

Bridget chased after Stephanie and Joey, grabbing Joey and flipping him around to face her, she pulled out her knife and sliced his throat open, blood poured out all over his body, he fell to the ground barely alive. Bridget leaned down and brutally stabbed him in the chest and stomach, killing him. Stephanie had already ran into the woods, to scared to notice her fallen teammate.

No more people died other than those three, everyone vanished from the open field, leaving the three bodies laying there, but in seconds their bodies dissolved into dust, that was apart of the game. Three cannons went off, signaling their deaths to the other competitors, and having their picture in the sky, letting everybody know who died.

Debby and Leo ran through the forest, finally stopping to rest.

"Who'd you kill?" Leo asked.

"Bradley, he protected Dove." Debby replied.

"I killed Jason, China looked pretty upset about it, she was lucky I didn't kill her too!" Leo said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a tiny little metal box floated down to them, it had a little parachute. It landed at their feet, and Debby picked it up. She opened it and found a medical kit. (Sponsored by **sean. p. ware**) _  
_

Debby smiled and grabbed the medical kit, she thanked whoever gave it to her.

"Wow, your first sponsor!" Leo said, he was impressed.

"And hopefully not my last!" Debby joked.

Meanwhile, Sierra and Cameron were running through the trees on the mountain, desperate to get as far away as possible. They finally stopped about half way up, both sweating and panting. They both sat on the ground.

"Did anyone follow us?" Sierra asked Cameron.

"No I don't think so...but we better be on the look out!" Cameron stated.

"Right, three people died back there...Jason, Bradley, and Joey." Sierra said.

"I know, I saw Leo kill Jason, but we ran to the mountain before the other two were killed." Cameron replied.

Suddenly, two metal boxes floated to the ground, landing beside Cameron. He grabbed one and opened it, it was a medical kit, along with four apples. (Sponsored by **LucasIsAwesome**)

He then grabbed the other box and opened it, it was a canteen full of fresh, drinking water. (Sponsored by **Alostkid**)

"Wow! You got two sponsors already!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can share it, it's what teammates do!" Cameron said with a smile.

"Thanks, but not right now, we have to keep moving, I don't feel like being killed just yet." Sierra replied as they both stood up and continued to walk up the mountain.

Meanwhile, across the arena, near the ocean, Peyton and Jake ran by the shore, covered by multiple rocks and sand dunes. They stopped and sat on the ground, their feet dangling in the water.

"Jake...what are we gonna do?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know! Try to survive!" Jake responded, both were scared as hell.

Suddenly, a metal box floated to the ground beside Peyton.

"Wow you got a sponsor!" Jake said excitingly.

Peyton opened it up and found a gallon of fresh drinking water. (Sponsored by **JenR.7**)

She thanked her sponsor greatly, now she and Jake could at least drink something.

Peyton opened up the large carton of water, and quickly drank some, refreshing herself. She then handed it to Jake, who happily drank it.

But while that was happening, Stephanie was still charging through the woods, running for her life. She had just watched her teammate get brutally murdered, and now she wasn't sure if they were following her or not.

She stopped at a river, and cupped her hands together, gathering water which she splashed onto her face, refreshing her pores. Suddenly, she saw a metal box float down to her, it was originally meant for Joey, but since he's gone, it's hers now. She opened the box and found a giant, five gallon bucket of water and a healing salve. (Sponsored by **Aaron Stone**)

Stephanie thought of her fallen teammate, and how his was meant for him, but her thinking quickly ended when she heard rustling leaves behind her. She slowly turned around and saw both Bridget and Karan. Both were smiling.

Stephanie jumped to her feet and begged for them to spare her, but Karan pulled out his sickle, and said "Ready to die?" and walked towards Stephanie.

Suddenly, Debby and Leo both hear Stephanie's screams and then a cannon went off, showing Stephanie's face in the sky. Karan had killed her. Then in the sky, someone announced that the Gray team has been eliminated.

Back where the scene happened, Karan and Bridget were stealing Stephanie's supplies, her dead body had turned to dust seconds before, getting rid of all traces if her being there.

Then up in the air, a metal box floated to Karan's feet, he smiled and opened it up, finding a canister full of warm soup. (Sponsored by **cameron52smith**)

Karan thanked whoever gave him the soup, and then he and Bridget bolted from the area.

Then, across the arena in the desert, Dove ran across the sand, leaving tracks for anyone wanting to kill her to follow, not the wisest move on her part. She ran and ran, reaching the borders of the arena, she knew not to touch the arena wall, it would instantly blow her to pieces.

She sat probably about ten feet away from the wall, sitting in the sand, hoping no one would venture this far into the desert. She knew that if she didn't get water or food from a sponsor, she would be forced to leave the desert.

But her wishes came true when a metal box floated down to the ground beside her. She smiled and opened it, revealing a basket full of food and a bucket filled with fresh drinking water. (Sponsored by **Jenna**)

Dove jumped up in excitement. She loved whoever gave her these items. She scarfed down some of the bread in the basket, and drank a few sips of the water. Things were looking up for her.

Meanwhile, back at the mountain. Olivia and Carlon were running through the trees, up the mountain. They stopped and sat under a large oak tree. Both exhausted.

"Olivia! When are we gonna get sponsors? I'm thirsty!" Carlon huffed.

"I don't know! We might not even get sponsors for all I know!" Olivia exclaimed.

But things looked up when both of them saw the metal box float to the ground by Olivia's feet. She opened it up and found a large water bottle. (Sponsored by **Imetc**)

They both smiled and Olivia took a sip of her water, and then was about to hand it to Carlon when she saw China standing behind him, holding her sickle to his throat.

"Oh my god!" Olivia whispered.

"Give me your water!" China barked.

"N-No!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?!" Carlon yelled right before China slit his throat with her sickle.

Olivia screamed in terror, seeing Carlon die of blood loss and suddenly hearing a Cannon go off, signaling his death.

Olivia slowly backed away from China, seeing Carlon's body turn to dust and disappear. She slowly reached into her back pocket, pulling out one of her throwing knives. Then in one quick motion, flung it at China, stabbing her in the shoulder.

China cried out in pain clutching her shoulder and pulling out the knife as Olivia ran for her life. China tried chasing after her, but she was too fast. She was gone.

Soon, night came, and all the competitors bunkered down. Debby and Leo stayed under the trees, as well as Bridget and Karan. On the mountain, Cameron and Sierra found a small cave to hide in. While China was sitting against a rock, still bleeding, if she doesn't get a medical kit she could die of blood loss. After the attack, Olivia darted down the mountain, running back to the grass fields. Hiding in the tall grass. Dove remained in the desert, enjoying her alone time. And Peyton and Jake stayed on the rock, after talking for a bit both of them started making out, it was always a tradition in the Disney Hunger Games that some competitors have sex during the game, they just haven't gotten there yet.

(End of Chapter 2)

**Alright, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas of the story! I always appreciate good criticism. Remember to name who you want to sponsor! You can give them anything ranging from a water bottle to a medical kit, you decide. Now, in order for me to make Chapter 3, I need at least seven reviews for Chapter 2, so don't write on Chapter 1 anymore, just Chapter 2! Anyway, hope you liked it and bye :) **


End file.
